


镜像倒影

by Formemory



Category: G-1416号宇宙
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 10:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19698469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formemory/pseuds/Formemory





	镜像倒影

那个时候她年轻，以为一切都离自己很远。  
如今她已挣脱岁月的苦，永生让她不必记起任何事或是任何人。  
海伦.马略斯在黑暗中点亮一支蜡烛，在微弱的烛光下她走到镜子前，镜子里倒映出一张苍白的面孔，年轻，光洁。  
她吹熄了蜡烛。


End file.
